criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cheryl Davenport
Unnamed mother Patricia Davenport |job= College student |status= Alive |actor= Elisabeth Harnois |appearance= "Broken Mirror" }} Cheryl Davenport is an incidental character who was a target of murderous stalker, Vincent Shyer, the other being her twin sister, Patricia. She appears in the Season One episode "Broken Mirror". Background Cheryl and her identical twin sister Patricia, or "Trish", were born to Evan Davenport, an Executive Assistant U.S. Attorney and his unnamed wife, who died at some time after their birth. The only difference between them was that Patricia was born with situs inversus, meaning some of her internal organs were located on her right side, instead of her left. Due to his work as a prosecutor, Evan received death threats on numerous occasions and was assigned U.S. Marshals three times in the decade prior to the episode. At their father's insistence, the twins received self-defense training and he hired personal bodyguards to accompany the girls wherever they went, however, he predicted that the girls would refuse the additional security as they grew older. This proved to be true when Cheryl, in particular, spent her teenage years avoiding the protective details and Trish refused U.S. Marshal protection after their eighteenth birthday. Sometime prior to the episode, Cheryl moved away to study physics in college. Not wanting to mention it to their father, Trish told Cheryl that she and her longtime boyfriend Jordan were getting engaged. Broken Mirror After Trish is abducted and Jordan is murdered, Evan has Cheryl fly back from college to ensure her safety. Cheryl is first seen lying on the ground at the abduction site as Elle and Morgan arrive. When Morgan inquires as to what she's doing, one bodyguard remarks that she is "trying to get a feel for what happened" to Trish. Suddenly, Cheryl stands up and deduces that Trish was dragged from Jordan's car and fought back, just as Elle reaches the same conclusion. Cheryl states her belief that Trish is still alive before she and Elle watch as Morgan profiles the abduction. Afterward, Cheryl returns to her father's house as the BAU prepare Evan for the unsub's ransom call. When the call finally comes through, she, along with everyone else, is stunned when the caller demands to speak to Cheryl, not Evan. The BAU is initially reluctant to allow her on the phone, only complying when the unsub threatens Trish's life. Just before talking to him, Elle advises Cheryl to keep the conversation focused on Trish, which she does as the unsub attempts to ask her personal questions. Cheryl is briefly allowed to speak to Trish before the unsub demands that they prepare five hundred thousand dollars for a ransom drop. After he hangs up, a distraught Cheryl leaves the room, followed by Evan. Minutes later, Cheryl is seen pouring wine into a glass before Elle takes it from her. She asks Elle about her work with the BAU. Elle encourages Cheryl to keep trusting her feelings as she had been. When the unsub calls again, Cheryl follows his instructions about gathering the ransom before driving her car to a specified location, a rental parking lot, discretely followed by Morgan and Hotch. Arriving at the drop-off, Cheryl anxiously waits for the unsub to call again. She receives unheard instructions to start walking away from her car. Meanwhile, Hotch and Morgan deduce that the unsub is attempting to abduct Cheryl under the guise of a ransom drop. Just as they alert her, the unsub drives off with the agents opening fire on him. They return to the house where the unsub calls again, growing more agitated when Morgan tries to stop Cheryl from speaking to him. When Cheryl asks him what he wants, he states that Cheryl "asked him to with her glances" before hanging up. Later, Cheryl and Evan listen as Reid and Gideon describe the unsub's profile and she reveals Trish and Jordan's engagement plans, which Gideon deduces was the trigger for the abduction. They then wait for the phone to ring and when it does, Gideon answers but hangs up immediately after. He does this repeatedly, much to Evan and Cheryl's distress but finally, the unsub angrily reveals he knows who the BAU are, referring to them all by name and claiming that "he knows what to do next". When Evan asks what he meant, Elle responds that the unsub unintentionally gave the BAU a way to identify him. Deducing that the unsub was an FBI agent, Elle and Morgan escort Cheryl to a safehouse to minimize her interaction with other agents. However, when Cheryl is in a room on her own, Vincent Shyer, whom Evan was familiar and had been to the house, enters the room, having incapacitated Morgan with a taser. It quickly becomes apparent that Shyer is the unsub as he approaches Cheryl armed with a knife, ranting about how much he loves her and Trish. Just before he gets to her, Elle appears behind him and orders him to drop his weapon. At first, he appears to do so but then moves to attack Elle, only to be quickly disarmed. Elle holds him at gunpoint with the heel of her shoe against his crotch, asking where he has been holding Trish. Afterward, Cheryl is present as Trish is rescued and is last seen boarding an ambulance with her father and sister. Appearances * Season One **"Broken Mirror" **"What Fresh Hell?" Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Stalking Victims